


Don't Put Energy Drink in Your Coffee, You May Meet a Cute Boy Because Of It

by cuddly_punk



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, my writing style kinda sucks, so cute, this is the fic version of a joshler shitpost, tyler is smol and likes to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddly_punk/pseuds/cuddly_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#pick an otp imagine them meeting like this<br/>"my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Put Energy Drink in Your Coffee, You May Meet a Cute Boy Because Of It

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT PLANED, its 3am and i felt like writing some Joshler and I've had 4 energy drinks today help... If this is the first fic of mine you have read pls dont judge me by this one fic, because this is basically a joshler shitpost in fic form.
> 
> thanks for the read though!
> 
> sidenote: I just realised that title is long enough to be a Fall Out Boy song title

7am classes suck. Josh was so done with them, he had had TEN this term and already wanted to kill the person who planned this bullshit.

And great the kid next to Josh literally just poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “I’m going to die” and drank the whole thing.

"um ok, whoa there that aint safe" Josh turned to the kid next to him and saw the kids eyes widen, "here," Josh handed his bottle of water to the kid and placed a reassuring arm around him, hoping the kid wouldn't find him creepy "you're shaking more than when I have an anxiety attack" Josh chuckled and the other boy giggled with him.

"you have anxiety too?" the kids eyes grew a little and suddenly looked down "sorry if that’s too personal it’s just its hard finding people who know the struggle ya know?" he rambled a little and josh found it so adorable.

"hey don’t worry, anxiety is a dick but I know how you feel don’t worry, I got you fam, I’m Josh by the way,” “I’m Tyler,” “nice to meet you, do you wanna fight me?” Tyler smiled, yay he had made a friend, “gladly, I’m always ready to fight.” The boys giggled at each other’s memes and settled in to the lecture, Josh still had his arm around Tyler but the smaller boy didn’t seem to mind.

-

The next time Josh saw Tyler was in the college dining hall and sitting alone, staring off into the distance, no food in front of him, just another can of monster, Tyler was sipping from it gingerly and winced every once and a while, thats what energy drinks will do to ya kids.  
“well at least you’re not pouring it in ya dang coffee this time” Josh placed his plate down next to Tyler, causing him to jump, but once he recognized his new friend, Tyler smiled at the light hearted joke.

“You’re not my mom, you can’t tell me what to do?!” Tyler poked his tongue out at Josh in a mocking manor, “besides, that hurt like a bitch and I think I’m still coming down from that high, I think Brendon Urie would be proud of me”.

“You know Brendon?” Josh looked over at Tyler with an almost surprised look, Josh was sure if Brendon new this cute boy he would have told Josh.

“Not personally no,” Tyler smirked up at Josh “but I know you do” the accusation caused Josh to blush a little.

“We’ve been friends for like, YEARS,” Josh smiled as he watched Tyler take a swig of his energy drink “he’s always been a party animal and a pot head, trust me.” Just at the mention of Brendon he burst into the dining hall and waltzed over to where he spotted Josh, closely followed by his boyfriend, the tall gentle giant Dallon.

“joSHIE!” Brendon slid into a seat opposite Tyler and Josh “how are going my boy and who is this?” Brendon’s attention turned to Tyler who blushed and looked down at his almost empty can of monster, Josh slid his arm around him and said “this is my-“.

“Boyfriend” Tyler clapped a hand over his mouth and lowered his head and his cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, but Josh just giggled. 

“100% this is my new boyf Bren” he smirked and pulled Tyler’s surprisingly light frame into his lap.

All Brendon was do was laugh, “sorry Joshie,” he turned and kissed Dallon on the cheek “I can’t feel jealous of you when I got this little cutie here”.

“And were relationship goals for sure” Dallon snaked a lanky arm around Brendon’s soft hips.

“Oh I don’t think so,” Tyler, suddenly feeling confidence coursing through his veins “Jishwa and I are totally goals AF”.

“Joshler verses Brallon,” Brendon raised his fists in a mock fighting gesture “spoiler Brallon will win because Dallon is a tol bean”.

“Joshler?” Tyler giggled at the nickname “did you just ship Josh and me? AND challenge us to fight, I’ve known you for ten minutes”.

“Are you backing down from this fight?” Brendon gestured with his still raised fists. 

“I never back down from fuckin decking someone” Tyler raised his own smol fists in retaliation, causing all four boys to burst into fits of laughter.

-

“That was definately the most creative and spontaneous way I’ve ever been asked out” Josh walked hand in hand with Tyler on their way back to their dorms.

“What can I say?” Tyler raised his hands above his head in a dramatic manor “I’m a romantic guy”.

Josh playfully punched him “do that again and I will dump you” if Josh wasn’t laughing Tyler might have believed him.

“You wouldn’t dare, dump these fist of fury!” Tyler began to playfully pummel Josh’s shoulder.

“Ohmygod you’re a fucking nerd” Josh swung his arm around Tyler’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

“Just the way you like them” Tyler laced their fingers together and they stood there, in the middle of the quad, under the moonlight, kissing like their lives depended on it, and maybe it did, we’ll never know.


End file.
